The Perfect Candidate
by fullmoonrisin
Summary: Mary and Marshall have a discussion on Brandi's decision to choose Mary as maid of honor.


Hello IPS archive! So, I watched 4x2 on my DVR Monday and I was inspired to write this little scene. I'm sorry to say I've hit a creative snag in my other IPS fic that I've been trying to work out so I hope this makes up for it. I think we all know that I don't own the show.

* * *

><p>Mary sat staring into space in deep contemplativeness. She sighed for what seemed like the billionth time in the last five minutes as she mulled over her most recent conversation with her mother. Jinx had called again just after the final conference with Adam and his son to pester her more about being Brandi's maid of honor. The one thing that had her so deep in thought was Jinx's final question: "Why don't you want to do it?"<p>

The truth was, she didn't know why. She wasn't even sure that she actually didn't want to other than just because weddings, dresses, and flowers weren't something that Mary Shannon did. Maybe it was the idea that she would have to face the fact that Brandi had grown up and finally relinquish her title of protector to Peter. She had said that she would've blown champagne bubbles out of her ass had Brandi not been a suspect in the car thefts and she meant it, but, it is still in the protective lioness' nature to protect. What would she have after her sister no longer relied on her?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mary jerked at the sound of a voice. She'd been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Marshall standing by her desk and, furthermore, hadn't quite registered his statement.

"What?"

"Is something on your mind?" Marshall repeated as that familiar and infuriating all-knowing look spread across his features.

Mary sighed yet again. "I think they're getting to me, Marshall."

"And that's a bad thing? Your sister picked you over Jinx for a reason."

"I know she picked me, but I don't know why!" Mary exclaimed throwing her hands up in exasperation "Come on, Marshall. You, of all people, know I don't do the froo froo girly stuff that bridesmaids do so what is it that makes me the prime candidate?"

Marshall just smiled, he knew this was bound to come up sooner or later and already had the perfect counter-argument waiting.

"It's interesting that the traditional bridesmaid duty consists of dress shopping, picking out flowers, and throwing a bachelorette party when in fact that couldn't be further from the positions original purpose." Marshall drawled out what Mary had come to know as the beginning of a stream of useless information.

"Could we please get to the point?" Mary whined, putting her head in her hands

"Once upon a time, the bridesmaid was meant to protect the bride. The maid of honor is traditionally someone closest to the bride. My thesis is that she picked you because you do share a close, albeit odd, relationship and you've been protecting her since you were both kids."

"So you're saying she picked me because I can cap some guy in the ass if he tries to screw with her at her wedding?" Mary quipped sarcastically, evading Marshall's intended point.

"We've all got a need to feel safe and secure and a wedding is a very emotionally vulnerable time for the betrothed. I'm saying she picked you because she recognizes you as the rock and protector of the family and subconsciously knows that she will need you by her side when she transitions from one part of her life to the next."

Mary appeared to consider this for a moment before dropping her head on the desk and saying "But what about the dress?" in a muffled voice through her folded arms. She looked up when she felt something touch her arm and saw that it was a bridal magazine with a page already marked. She looked up to see Marshall smirking at her from the door and giving her a thumbs up.

'maid of honor might not be so bad.' She thought as she ran a hand over the dress in the picture before tucking the book away in her satchel and following Marshall out the door.

* * *

><p>I know its short, but this wasn't really a moment that called for a long fic. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
